


Zelos x Obama: the sequel

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sequel, Yaoi, read the first one first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zelos and Obama make up and forgive one another for their past mistakes.
Relationships: Barack Obama/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Zelos x Obama: the sequel

It was late at night that Zelos Wilder’s phone rang. Surprised that someone wanted to contact him at this hour, he picked it up, not bothering to glance at the contact’s name before answering.

“Hey, it’s me,” a voice rang from the other side.

“Obama?” Zelos’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah. I want to talk, can you meet me by the park?”

“Sure,” Zelos nodded despite the fact that Obama couldn’t see him nodding through the phone, and then hung up.

Zelos arrived at the park fifteen minutes later, sporting his iconic hat as per usual. Obama was already there, waiting in the rain. He had forgotten to bring an umbrella, so his minecraft t-shirt was soaking wet.

“Have you been waiting here the entire time?” Zelos spoke up with a concerned expression.

“Yeah… I thought you would come right away,” the former president responded.

“You could have told me that you were already here! I thought I still had time to finish my Fortnite round,” Zelos huffed angrily.

“Sorry,” Obama mumbled.

“It’s okay, but what did you call me out here for?”

“I wanted to say…” the older man hesitated. “I’m really sorry for cheating on you with Taylor Swift. I used to love Taylor, but I lost feelings for her once I started dating you. Still, I couldn’t bring myself to break up with her and hurt her. I’m a coward, and I’m really sorry for that.”

Zelos hesitated. Should he accept the man’s apology? It seemed genuine, but he was still hurt from the incident at the restaurant. Still, their relationship needed to heal, and nothing would ever heal if he remained angry.

Seeing Zelos’s unreadable expression sent a jolt of fear through Obama. What if his former lover still hated him? It was understandable, considering what he had done, though the man still held onto the hope that there was a chance to repair their relationship still.

“Zelos… I still love you.”

Instead of answering, as he was at a loss for words, Zelos leaned forwards and kissed Obama. The man initially reacted in shock, but then kissed the other back. The two kissed in the rain for a minute before stepping back, blushing.

“Are we… together again?” Obama asked after a moment.

“Of course we are- why wouldn’t we be? If you ever hook up with Taylor again though, make sure to invite me along too,” Zelos answered.

The two of them then walked home together, holding hands all the way.


End file.
